<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Love by Maethoriel_Artemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090196">Eternal Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis'>Maethoriel_Artemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elena Gilbert Bashing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Reincarnation, Vampires, Witchcraft, doppleganger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say that love is fragile, something that is easily broken. But others believe that love is strong, unwavering. For his beloved, Elijah’s love is eternal no matter how many reincarnations he loses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16 year old Amelia Taylor shifted about in bed, desperately trying to get some sleep. But it was proving to be difficult. She sighed and got out of bed. Looks like she was going to have to rely on the tried and true method of a warm cup of milk. And that wasn’t something she had to do in quite a while. Amelia quietly padded downstairs and into kitchen. She got out some milk and was about to pour it into a mug when she smelt smoke.</p><p>The teenager dropped the carton of milk and dashed for the kitchen door, pulling it open to see the hallway in flames! She stumbled back as she fire surged towards her. Amelia ran to the back door only to be stopped by more fire, springing out of nowhere. She flung her arms up to shield her face from the sparks, crying out when her sleeve caught fire. Amelia immediately proceeded with the stop, drop and roll to put it out. Eyes watering from the pain and the smoke, the teenager got to her feet.</p><p>“Mom! Dad!” she screamed as the windows were engulfed in flames trapping her in the room “Mom! Dad!” she screamed again and then coughed “Help!” Amelia sucked in a breath, coughing as she did so due to inhaling smoke and let out the loudest scream she could muster. “HELP!!!”</p><p>The teenager swayed on the spot, feeling light headed. She collapsed to the floor and the backdoor burst open. Her saviour scooped her up and was out of the house in a flash.</p><p>The person in question was none other than Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson. He stared down at the girl he’d just rescued with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe it. It was her! His beloved Astrid, reincarnated once more.</p><p>Dread filled him as he realised how close he had come to losing her again. And this time would have been far worse as he would’ve never known her. He eyed the singed sleeve, noting the burned skin peeking through the fabric and immediately grew angry. Whoever or whatever was responsible was going to pay! His ears picked up the sounds of sirens and he knew that he had to go. Very reluctantly he laid the girl on the grass and walked away.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Jenna shifted in her chair trying her best to stay awake. It had been a very trying 1 year and 9 months what with her goddaughter being in a coma and her parents having perished in the fire. Then of course there was the deaths of her big sister and her husband. It was a small wonder she hadn’t had a break down. She couldn’t afford to have one now what with having to look after her niece and nephew. Plus Amelia when she woke up.</p><p>Which could be any day now since she’d been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last couple of days. Despite not wanting to, Jenna’s eyelids drooped and she dozed off. Though they shot open a moment later when the machines monitoring Amelia’s vitals started beeping faster. “Amy…?” Jenna asked, gently clasping the girl’s hand, eagerly watching her goddaughter’s face for any signs that she was starting to stir.</p><p>Amelia’s hand closed around hers and her brown eyes opened. “Jenna…” she whispered, her voice cracking from lack of use.</p><p>“I’m here”, Jenna said overjoyed that she had finally spoken.</p><p>“Are they really gone?” Amelia asked. In her brief states of consciousness, she had heard Jenna explain what happened and that her parents had perished in the fire. But she hadn’t had a chance to fully comprehend with her godmother had said, until now.</p><p>Jenna nodded sadly “I’m afraid they are”, she confirmed. Amelia’s face crumpled and she let out a sob.</p><p>“I can’t believe they’re gone”, she cried, tears rolling down her face. Jenna comforted her goddaughter the best she could while the girl grieved properly for her parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're Undead to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amelia stood in front of the mirror considering her reflection. She didn’t look too bad considering that the last couple of months have been…well quite frankly hell for her. The fire that took her parents was still a regular occurrence in her dreams. And there was the matter of her scar, a constant reminder of that night she lost everything.</p><p>“Is that what you’re going to be wearing?” came a voice from behind her. Amelia turned to see Elena leaning against the open doorway wearing a swimsuit covered by a white vest and denim shorts. “Cos I’m pretty sure the event is called sexy suds”.</p><p>“That’s why I’m wearing this”, Amelia said gesturing to her outfit. It was a modest little wrap dress which was done in a way that part of her one piece was showing.</p><p>Elena scoffed “No one is going to think you’re sexy with that thing”, she sneered pointing to her scar “and even if you didn’t have it, no one would think that full stop”. She then turned and walked away.</p><p>Amelia sighed, absentmindedly running a finger over her scar. Why did Elena do that all the time? She was always so nasty to her and she didn’t understand why. Jenna wasn’t like that and neither was Jeremy. In fact she was closer to Jeremey than Elena despite her being nearer to the girl’s age.</p><p>She glanced at her scar, deliberating on whether to cover it up. She knew what Jenna and Jeremy would say, that she shouldn’t have to be ashamed of it. Even the friends she made at school, Bonnie and Caroline would say something similar. She ran a finger over it again, thinking hard about her choices. Amelia let out another sigh and pulled on long sleeved cardigan, deciding that for the moment she’d cover it up. When she went downstairs, there was no denying the triumphant look on Elena’s face. But Amelia didn’t say anything. In all honesty, she didn’t have the courage to do so. One day maybe…but for now she was just going to take the insults Elena threw at her.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>“Amy!” Bonnie called, waving as she spotted the brunette.</p><p>“Hey”, Amelia greeted, glad to be away from Elena. It was safe to say that she was being less than pleasant in the car. She really needed to learn how to drive as soon as possible so she didn’t have to be stuck carpooling with that oh so pleasant teenager.</p><p>Bonnie arched a brow at Amelia’s jacket “What’s this?” she asked gesturing to it.</p><p>“I felt cold?” Amelia offered. Bonnie just shot her a look saying that she didn’t believe her for one moment. “Elena didn’t think it was right for my scar to be showing here. Its supposed to be Sexy Suds”, she explained.</p><p>Bonnie rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Elena, she really wished that her best friend would stop picking on her newest friend. So what if Amelia had a scar? It showed that she was a survivor, not a freak. “Its not Elena’s place to say what you should or shouldn’t do in regards to your scar. Its not something to be ashamed of. Yes, it’s a reminder of a time you’d sooner forget but it’s also proof that you’re a survivor. So you do whats best for you. Not what Elena tells you”.</p><p>Amelia smiled, touched by her words. She could always count on Bonnie to make her feel better. And she didn’t know why but she’d felt a kinship towards the teenager when she first met her. The brunette removed her cardigan, setting it aside. “Got a sponge?” she asked, holding her hand out. Bonnie gave her a spare one and Amelia proceed to help her clean a car Bonnie had been working on when she called her over.</p><p>A red car pulled up next to the one they were washing. “Tiki. this one's yours”, Bonnie said to another one of their peers.</p><p>Tiki scoffed at the vehicle “Why do I always get the homely ones?” she complained “Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S”, she said to the driver, a young man around their age “I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S”.</p><p>“You don't have to be rude”, Bonnie remarked.</p><p>“She’s right, you could say it a little nicer”, Amelia agreed.</p><p>“Rude is uglying up the road with that junker”, Tiki shot back. She picked up the running hose and put it into the bucket. Amelia felt a slight tingle over her skin as Bonnie stared at the bucket. Suddenly water exploded out of the out it and Tiki pulled the hose out, spraying water everywhere. The teenager shrieked as she got completely soaked. Matt hurried over, taking the hose from her and bending it over to stop the spray. “Wet and wild, Tik”, he laughed handing her a towel.</p><p>“Karma is a bitch”, Amelia stated turning back to the other vehicle.</p><p>“Yeah”, Bonnie said, rather distracted by what had just happened. She pushed it out of her mind and carried on helping her friend. Pretty soon the pair were having fun cleaning other cars. Amelia glanced at the sponge in her hand and grinned.</p><p>She dunked it in the bucket of water next to her and threw it at Bonnie. “Oh that’s it”, Bonnie said and responded in kind. After a few minutes of tossing wet sponges at each other, both were soaking wet and laughing.</p><p>That is until Tiki appeared, holding two brooms “Sweeper duty”, she declared.</p><p>“Huh?” Amelia asked, confused. What did they have to sweep up at a car wash?</p><p>“We have to clean the pavement”, Tiki elaborated. Bonnie and Amelia exchanged bewildered glances.</p><p>“It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean”, Bonnie stated.</p><p>“But not dry”, Tiki pointed out.</p><p>“And we’re doing this why?” Amelia questioned. See Tiki, she could talk back too…Elena not so much.</p><p>“Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge”, Tiki handed them both the brooms “Fabulous”, she said and walked away. Amelia mimed hitting Tiki with the broom.</p><p>“See, that’s how you should be with Elena”, Bonnie told her.</p><p>“What? Whacking her with a broom?” Amelia asked.</p><p>Bonnie shook her head “No, I meant talking back. Sticking up for yourself”, she said.</p><p>Amelia sighed “Its easier said than done. Elena…she…” the brunette shook her head “never mind. Let’s get this pavement dry”.</p><p>“Yeah”, Bonnie agreed with a grumble. She stepped forward, eyes flickering to a pool of water. Amelia felt her skin tingle again as the water began to steam. She jumped as it burst into flames! Heart hammering, she stumbled back, her mind already going to the night she lost her parents.</p><p>Amelia dropped to the ground, shaking, breathing erratically. The scar on her arm began to burn and she could hear screams…her own cries for help. Amelia pressed her hands over her ears to block out the sound but it wasn’t working. A hand touched her shoulder and she let out a strangled cry.</p><p>“Its alright”, Stefan said softly, crouching in front of her “you’re ok”.</p><p>“No”, she whispered “no I’m not”.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” the vampire asked.</p><p>“Get Jenna. Please”, Amelia requested. Stefan nodded and hurried off. Amelia closed her eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm herself down.</p><p>“Oh, Amy”, Jenna said quietly making the teenager look up at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, Amelia said, a tear rolling down her face.</p><p>“There’s nothing you need to be sorry for sweetheart”, Jenna said, wiping it away. She helped Amelia up and took her to her car. Stefan watched them leave. This was the first time that he’d spoken to Amelia and he couldn’t see what Elena was taking about. She’d had been genuinely terrified when she saw the fire. No way she was faking it just to get attention.</p><p>-------------</p><p>“Is there anything I can get for you, sweetheart?” Jenna asked as Amelia curled up on her bed. The 17 year old shook her head. “Alright. Give me a shout if you need anything”, she said and left the room, pulling the door closed. The door opened a moment later and Jeremy stepped in. He went over to the bed, laid down next to Amelia and put his arms around her. It was something that he often did whenever he heard her crying or he knew that she’d had a really bad day.</p><p>“Thanks Jer”, she mumbled.</p><p>“You’re welcome Ames”, Jeremy said.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>“Going for a run?” Jenna asked when her goddaughter came down the next morning in leggings and a vest.</p><p>“Yeah”, Amelia replied, popping her earbuds in “I need to clear my head”. Jenna nodded in understanding. She wasn’t surprised by it. It was something she often did ever since coming to live with them in Mystic Falls. Jenna was rather proud that she actually wanted to get out and do something instead of being holed up in her room, buried under the covers. Not that there was anything wrong with that. “I won’t be long”, she promised. The teenager left the house and as soon as she hit the pavement, she took off.</p><p>Amelia’s trainers pounded along the pavement, her favourite music blaring in her ears. Now you would think being a teenager meant that she liked to listen to pop and rock but that wasn’t the case. Soundtracks and Opera were her favourites, especially Phantom Of The Opera. Sometimes she liked to close her eyes and imagine being up on stage, singing those songs like Christine.</p><p>When she reached the Falls, the place she liked to go to the most in the town, she stopped. Amelia panted as she shook out her limbs, getting rid of any aches from her run. She wandered over to the railing and leant against it. Head resting on her arms, she watched the water rush down. Things didn’t seem so bad when she was here. It was like a little safe haven.</p><p>Little did Amelia know that she was going to need this place more for soon things were about to get crazy very quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vampire's are real?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Amelia arrived home, she saw Matt pulling up. “Hey Matt”, she greeted, pulling her earbuds out of her ears “what brings you by?”</p><p>“My sister”, he replied, getting out of his vehicle “Jeremy says she’s been acting weird”.</p><p>“I better let you in then”, Amelia said taking her key out and unlocking the door “Jer?” she called, entering the house.</p><p>Jeremy walked into the hallway “She’s through here”, he said to Matt and led them into the kitchen were Vicki was sitting on the floor against a cupboard wearing sunglasses and eating some food.</p><p>“What's she on?” Matt asked Jeremy.</p><p>“I...I don't know”, Jeremy admitted. Amelia knew what they were talking about. Vicki’s problem with drugs. This was where she decided to leave them be. She headed upstairs to her bedroom, grabbed some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Once she had her shower, Amelia went back into her room and hopped up onto the window bench, curling up with one the Harry Potter books.  </p><p>She barely got into it when she heard a commotion outside. Amelia left her bedroom in time to see Vicki fleeing down the stairs. “What’s going on?” she asked but nobody answered her as they were too concerned with the unwell teenager. Vicki yanked open the front door and rushed outside, everyone else following. Though by the time they’d gotten out of house, Vicki was gone.</p><p>“She was fine, and then she just...she just freaked out”, Jeremey explained.</p><p>“I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything”, Matt said before he rushed to his truck.</p><p>“I can track her”, Stefan said quietly to Elena.</p><p>“Go”, she said and he ran off. She turned and walked into the house pushing past Amelia, Jeremy quickly steadying her.</p><p>Hours passed since Vicki had fled and the trio were busying themselves with cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. “Maybe we should check in with Matt”, Jeremy suggested picking up the rubbish from the floor.</p><p>“He'll call when he finds her”, Elena said, shoving plates into Amelia’s awaiting arms “told you to cover that”, she added nastily, eyeing the teens scar. Amelia didn’t say anything and dumped the plates into the sink, tugging her sleeve down over her scar before she started washing the dishes.</p><p>“Well, what are we supposed to do?” Jeremy demanded. The girl he was in love with was missing and he was standing around cleaning. He should be out there looking for her!</p><p>“We wait. We're supposed to wait”, Elena stated calmly picking up food cartons and dumping them into the bin.</p><p>“I don't know what's wrong with her”, Jeremy said. Amelia wiped her hands on the tea towel and hugged him. Elena made a face at that.</p><p>“Its gonna be ok Jer”, she assured him “Vicki’s probably a bit under the weather”.</p><p>“Yeah”, Jeremy agreed. The doorbell rang much to Elena’s relief and she went to answer it. Though when she saw it was Damon, she tried to push the door closed but with his vampire strength it was very easy to overpower her.</p><p>“Both of you go upstairs”, Elena ordered. Jeremy did as she said but Amelia remained. “I said ‘go upstairs’”, Elena snapped at her.</p><p>“No”, Amelia said with such firmness that surprised the slightly younger teenager.  </p><p>“Amy…” Elena started when Amelia cut in.</p><p>“I said ‘no’, Elena”, Amelia repeated. Bonnie was right. She should stand up for herself more. “And do you know what?” she pushed her sleeve up, exposing her scar “I’m not gonna hide this just cos you say so”.</p><p>Elena glared at her while Damon watched with mild amusement. He liked this ‘Amy’ person. Amelia turned to the vampire “is there something we can help you with?” she asked him.</p><p>“Just looking Stefan”, Damon replied “wouldn’t happen to know where he is by any chance?”</p><p>“He’s looking for Vicki”, Amelia answered “you’re more than welcome to wait here until he comes back”, she offered.</p><p>“He’s not staying”, Elena quickly said “ever”.</p><p>“I can’t stay anyway. Things to do”, Damon said “Tell my brother I'm looking for him” he started to walk away but turned back “Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house”.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Amelia asked as Elena closed the door.</p><p>“Never you mind”, Elena replied, still cross that Amelia had finally talked back to her.</p><p>“Bitch”, Amelia muttered as the other brunette stalked back toward the kitchen.</p><p>“Who was that guy?” Jeremy asked her as she came into his room, flopping onto the bed.</p><p>“Stefan’s brother”, Amelia replied “he was looking for him”.</p><p>Jeremy eyed her now exposed scar “not hiding it anymore?” he asked. He had seen her hide it in the kitchen when Elena ‘told’ her to. He should’ve spoken up, defended her.</p><p>“Nope”, Amelia replied “and I think I pissed off Elena by back chatting”.</p><p>Jeremy grinned at her “good for you Ames”, he said, proudly.  </p><p>------------------</p><p>Amelia sat at the vanity table, dressed in her Halloween costume, trying to decide what style to do her hair. She needed something that would match her outfit, a red Viking dress adorned with gold embroidery. It was rather fancy for a high school party but she just felt so drawn to it…like she had worn it in another life or something. She shook her head. That was ridiculous. No such thing as reincarnation.</p><p>The teenager twisted a long strand of hair around her finger, deep in thought about hairstyles. Amelia smiled to herself when one came to her and got to work. When she finished, her fingers were aching but she was very pleased with the result. She got up from the stool, grabbed the small bag on her bed and left the room.</p><p>Elena arched a brow at what she was wearing. She looked really stupid  “You look like you should be going to a medieval fair thing”, she remarked “not a school Halloween party”.</p><p>“You mean a Viking fair”, Amelia corrected “since I’m a Viking lady, not a medieval one. If you like I can lend you some of my books so you can brush up on your history”, she offered. Amelia then picked up her skirt and descended the stairs with a satisfied smile on her face. Man it felt good to stand up for herself! Elena just glowered at the girl’s retreating form, getting the urge to just shove her down the stairs.</p><p>“Ames…you look amazing”, Jeremy commented taking in her outfit “I should’ve made a bit more of an effort”.</p><p>Amelia shook her head “Nah, you look fine Jer”, she said “now lets get this show on the road”.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Matt gave a low whistle when he saw Amelia in her costume “Amy, you look like you should be in an old castle dancing with a prince rather than being here”, he lightly remarked. Instead of correcting him like she did with Elena, she just laughed.</p><p>“Oh, I did but the prince was frightfully boring”, Amelia said in her best princessy voice “so I decided to hang out with you peasants”.</p><p>Matt chuckled as did Jeremy. Elena rolled her eyes. She really wished that Amelia would go back to being the quiet girl she was before. “Well, I’m glad you did Your Highness”, Matt said with a smile. He glanced at Elena “You went with last year's costume too, huh?” he commented.</p><p>“Yeah”, she said “I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago”, Elena admitted.</p><p>“Me neither”, Matt confessed. He looked to Jeremy “And you're going as...you?” he asked eyeing what the younger teen was wearing. Jeremy didn’t say anything to him and wandered off. Amelia watched him go but decided not to follow as she wanted to give him some space. The past day or so had been really tough on him what with Vicki’s disappearance.</p><p>“He's not talking to me right now”, Elena explained to Matt “We got into fight”.</p><p>“Kind of an understatement”, Amelia muttered, earning her a glare from Elena. She paid her no mind and decided to go find Caroline and Bonnie. She’d rather be around them than Elena bloody Gilbert.</p><p>Amelia wandered through the school dodging party goers, making sure to hold her skirt up a bit so it didn’t get trodden on. She kinda wished that she’d worn a dress that wasn’t so long. Too late to change that now. A few minutes passed since she started her search and all she was getting was a bit of a headache from the music and the strobing lights. She needed some air.</p><p>The teenager slipped out one of the exits only to see Vicki attacking Jeremy. “Vicki, no!” she shouted running over to the pair, trying to pull her off him. The young vampire spun around, grabbed Amelia and tore into her neck. The brunette let out a scream. In a flash Stefan was there and he ripped Vicki away from her. Amelia dropped to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Amelia let out a gasp, hands flying to her neck. She frowned when she felt smooth skin. “Did that just happen?” she asked herself.</p><p>“It sure did”, Damon said from where he sat perched on the end of her bed. Amelia let out a small scream, scooching up to her headboard. “Do you understand what happened tonight?” he asked her.</p><p>“Vicki bit me…I could feel her drinking my blood…” Amelia shook her head “But that’s impossible. Vampires aren’t real!”</p><p>“I’m afraid we are”, Damon said making her look at him with wide eyes. Amelia sat there, frozen in fear as he edged closer to her “you don’t have to worry about it though”.</p><p>“Why not?” Amelia asked, her voice trembling “are you going to kill me?”</p><p>Damon shook his head “No, but I am going to make you forget”, he replied. Amelia watched his pupils dilate before he spoke again “vampires don’t exist. They’re works of fiction. You never went to the Halloween party as you were feeling unwell. Now repeat it back to me”. Amelia repeated his words verbatim in a monotone voice. “Now you’re feeling very tired” the teenager shuffled down until she was properly laying on the bed, her eyelids feeling very heavy “and you’ll sleep until morning”. The moment she was asleep, Damon vamp sped out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Magically Inclined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Amelia woke up the next morning, she was glad that she was feeling better. She looked down at her Halloween costume and sighed. She was a bit miffed that she’d missed out on the party. “Better get out of this thing”, she muttered and got off the bed. The teenager grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. After her shower, Amelia stood in front of the mirror, tracing the side of her neck with her finger with a frown on her face. There was something nagging at her…she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. The teenager shrugged, gathered up the dress and took it back to her room.</p><p>Amelia was about to set it down on the bed when she noticed the blood. “What the hell?” she muttered. She touched the stain on the fabric and gasped when she got this flash in her mind. The teen stumbled back, hand over her mouth. Vicki was a vampire…she tried to kill her…and Damon…Damon had done something to her mind to make her forget. “Run”, she breathed “I need to run”. She needed to clear her head and that was the best way to do it.</p><p>With that in mind, she switched to her running gear and headed out. Like normal, music blared in her ears as she ran along the pavement. Amelia panted as she reached the Falls. She leant over the railing, looking at the water. “Soothing isn’t it?” an Asian female remarked, making Amelia glance over at her. She was about her age with very dark with fair skin and almond shaped eyes. She was also holding a small camera in her hands.</p><p>“Yeah, it is”, Amelia agreed.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me saying, you look like you’ve got a lot on your mind”, the teenager commented, turning to her.</p><p>“I do”, Amelia admitted “though um…I’m not about to share. No offense, but you’re a stranger”.</p><p>“No, I get it”, the Asian teenager said “I’m Kira”, she tucked her camera in her pocket and stuck her hand out.</p><p>“I’m Amelia”, the brunette said shaking Kira’s hand.</p><p>“See, now I’m not such a stranger”, Kira said with a smile.</p><p>Amelia returned it “Guess you’re not now”, she conceded “but I hope you don’t mind if I still keep whats bothering me to myself”.</p><p>“Of course”, Kira said.  </p><p>“I gotta go Kira. But it was nice to meet you”, Amelia said.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you too”, Kira said. She watched the brunette leave “Amelia Taylor”, she added quietly.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Its about time you got back”, Elena said snidely when Amelia got home “we’ve got to go to the police station to talk to the Sheriff about Vicki”.</p><p>“I’m guessing the truth is off the table”, Amelia stated “cos I’m sure Caroline’s mom won’t understand that Vicki was a vampire”. Elena’s mouth dropped open.</p><p>“How…? Damon said he compelled you”, she said, both confused and shocked. She knew that Amelia didn’t have any vervain on her because the brunette was completely clueless about vampires.</p><p>“I know”, Amelia stepped toward her, slightly satisfied when Elena stepped back “don’t even think about getting him to do that again”, she added in a warning tone “now if you’ll excuse me I’m going grab a bite to eat before we go. I’m starving”.</p><p>She started toward the kitchen when Elena grabbed her arm “you <em>can’t </em>remember. Its impossible”, she said.</p><p>“And yet I have”, Amelia shot back, tugging her arm out of her grip. She went into the kitchen and wolfed down a breakfast bar. Amelia then headed to the Sheriff’s station with Jenna, Elena and Jeremy.</p><p>One by one they were questioned, including Matt and Stefan. Finally, it was Amelia’s turn. “I know that you and Jeremy are close. Did he confide in you about anything that could tell us why Vicki left?”</p><p>Amelia shook her head “I’m afraid not”, she replied.</p><p>“What was her behaviour like in the last few days before she left?” Sheriff Forbes questioned.</p><p> I don’t know”, Amelia admitted “I never saw her in the few days before”.</p><p>“How about way before that? Did she give any indication that she wanted to leave?” Sheriff Forbes asked.</p><p>“No she didn’t”, Amelia answered “she seemed fine the past few weeks. Well, as fine as she could be”. </p><p>“Ok, thank you Amelia”, Sheriff Forbes said “if you can think of anything else…”</p><p>“You’ll be the first to know”, Amelia promised. When they got out of the Sheriff’s Station, she turned to the others “I’m going to go for a walk. I’ve got some things I need to…um… sort out”.</p><p>“Alright”, Jenna said “see you at home”. Amelia nodded and walked away.</p><p>“Amy wait!” Stefan called hurrying after her. Elena had just told him that she somehow remembered and he needed to find out how. “You remembered what Damon did, how?” he questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know”, Amelia admitted “I just do. You and Damon are like Vicki, aren’t you?” she asked.</p><p>Stefan nodded “yes, we are”, he confirmed “but I promise, I would never hurt you. Neither will my brother”.</p><p>“No, he’ll just take my memory away without my consent”, Amelia shot back “What gave him the right to do that?” she demanded.</p><p>“Elena wanted both you and Jeremy to forget”, Stefan replied “to take away your pain”.</p><p>“That’s not her decision to make!” Amelia exclaimed “its ours”.</p><p>“I know”, Stefan said gently “she was only trying to do whats best for the two of you”.</p><p>“Yeah right”, Amelia scoffed “news flash vampire boy, Elena <em>hates</em> me. She would rather have seen Vicki kill me”.</p><p>“I highly doubt that, Elena isn’t that kind of person”, Stefan said.</p><p>“Well, you don’t know her like I do”, Amelia countered “I think she’d push me down the stairs if she had half the chance”. She walked away, leaving Stefan to think about what she said.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Amelia wasn’t back at the house for very long when Bonnie showed up looking both excited and nervous at the same time. “Are you ok?” she asked her.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine”, Bonnie replied, closing the bedroom door “I’ve got something amazing to show you”.</p><p>“Ok”, Amelia said slowly “but shouldn’t you be showing Elena first? She’s your best friend after all”.</p><p>“I would’ve done but Grams told me something about you that made me want to show you first”, Bonnie said.</p><p>“What did she say?” Amelia asked.</p><p>“She said you have the ‘gift’, just like us”, Bonnie replied.</p><p>Amelia laughed “oh, come on Bonnie! I’m not a witch. That’s impossible”, she giggled. She stopped laughing when Bonnie didn’t join in. “Y-you’re serious”, she said.</p><p>Bonnie nodded “I am”, she confirmed “Grams says that you’re quite strong with it to. She’s felt it”.  </p><p>“If you’re about to tell me some Chosen One crap, I’m gonna throw a book at you”, Amelia playfully warned.</p><p>Bonnie held her hands up “Don’t worry, I’m not”, she assured her “but I am going to prove it to you” she took one of Amelia’s pillows and ripped it open, tipping the feathers onto the bed “There's no windows open, right?”</p><p>“Right”, Amelia confirmed.</p><p>“There's no fan. No air conditioning”, Bonnie continued.</p><p>“Nope, nothing like that”, Amelia said “how exactly are you going to prove it to me?”</p><p>“Watch”, Bonnie said and held her hand over the feathers. One of them lifted up. Just like at the car wash, she felt a tingle over her skin. Then even more feathers floated upward, levitating around the girls.</p><p>“That’s so cool”, Amelia breathed.</p><p>“Grams said you should be able to feel like a tingle over your skin every time magic is used”, Bonnie said as the feathers drifted back down to the bed.</p><p>“I can”, Amelia said “I felt it at the car wash too. When the hose went crazy and when the car was set alight. But how does this prove, I’m a witch too?”</p><p>“Give me your hands and I’ll show you”, Bonnie replied, holding out her hands. Amelia took them and gasped at the rush she felt. The feathers swirled around them and their hair floated up like it would in zero gravity.</p><p>“Am I doing that?” Amelia asked.</p><p>“We’re both doing it”, Bonnie replied.</p><p>“I’m doing magic”, Amelia said, giddily.</p><p>“Yes, you are”, Bonnie said with a smile. While she had been shocked at Grams’ reveal, she was ultimately glad for it as it meant that she had someone else just like her.</p><p>“Awesome”, Amelia said. She let go of Bonnie hands, their hair settling back down and the feathers falling back to the bed again. “You should probably go show Elena now before she comes in here pitching a fit about me monopolising you or something”.</p><p>Bonnie laughed “yeah, that’s probably a good idea”, she agreed.</p><p>It was safe to say the Elena wasn’t happy when she cornered Amelia on the landing by the stairs. “It’s not bad enough you somehow remember about vampires but now you’re a witch too!”</p><p>“Elena you need to calm down”, Amelia said, eyeing the stairs nervously.</p><p>“Calm down?! <em>Calm down?!” </em>Elena screamed “You. Are. A. FREAK! You should’ve burned with your parents”. She shoved Amelia, hard. The brunette cried out as she tumbled down the stairs. She hit her head on the floor and blacked out.</p><p>Elena smirked down at her broken body at the bottom of the stairs and went back into her room. Several minutes later, the front door opened and Jeremy entered. “Amy!” he exclaimed rushing over to her “Amy wake up!” Jeremy took out his phone and called for an ambulance “just hold on Ames. The ambulance will be here any minute”.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Jeremy’s knee jiggled as he waited anxiously with Jenna and Elena to hear any news about Amelia’s condition. Jenna reached over and grasped his hand tightly. “Amy will be ok”, she said softly “she’s strong”.</p><p>“Yeah”, Jeremy agreed “the strongest out of all of us”. Elena rolled her eyes and tried not to retch at their words. It was hard enough to even <em>pretend </em>to be concerned for that girl. If she had to spend another minute listening to her family talk about how ‘strong’ Amelia was, she might actually do something drastic like knocking herself out.</p><p>The double doors opened and a doctor walked in. Immediately, Jenna and Jeremy stood up. Elena followed suit though she didn’t want to. “Is Amy ok?” Jeremy asked.</p><p>“I wish I had some good news for you. Amelia has suffered serious damage to her lower back; she’s got a concussion and her left leg is broken”, the doctor said solemnly “she’s also in a coma”.</p><p>“Did you have to medically induce it?” Jenna questioned.</p><p>The doctor shook his head “No, we didn’t. Amelia had slipped into it while we were working to stabilise her. Before you ask, I cannot tell you how long she’ll be like that as it varies from patient to patient”.</p><p>“Can we see her?” Jeremy asked.</p><p>“Of course you can. She’s in room 12”, the doctor replied.</p><p>“Thanks”, Jeremy said. He and Jenna hurried to room 12 while Elena slowly followed after them. She honestly couldn’t wait to get out of there. “Oh, Amy…” the teenager breathed, slowly walking over to the bed, taking in the machines she was hooked up to “I’m going to stay with her all day, every day until she wakes up”, he declared.</p><p>“She would appreciate that”, Jenna said, stepping up to him “but you’ve also got school. Amy isn’t going to be happy if you skip too much”.</p><p>Jeremy sighed “ Yeah, you’re right”, he agreed. Secretly, he wasn’t going to do what Jenna said. While he knew Amelia would kick his ass for missing school, he frankly didn’t care. He <em>had </em>to watch over her. Jeremy settled down into one of the chairs next to the bed and looked at Jenna expectedly.</p><p>“I’ll get us some drinks”, Jenna said, knowing that Jeremy was going to stay there until visiting hours were over.</p><p>“I’m gonna go home”, Elena suddenly announced “I have tons of homework to do. Plus Bonnie and Caroline will need to know about this”.</p><p>“Ok, we’ll see you at home later”, Jenna said. Elena turned and walked away, smirking triumphantly to herself. It would’ve been better if Amelia had broken her neck but she still counted this as a win.</p><p>Days passed and still there was no change from Amelia. She had frequent visits from Jeremy and Jenna. Even Matt, Bonnie and Caroline stopped by from time to time. Kira also came to the hospital to see her as well.</p><p>When the night of November 30<sup>th</sup> rolled around, something happened. Amelia’s eyes flew open and she gasped. “Where am I?” she whispered, looking around, not quite realising that she was in hospital. She tried to sit up but found couldn’t move! Amelia whimpered, starting to feel rather freaked out. Why couldn’t she move! What the hell was happening to her?!</p><p>“Take it easy, my love”, a man said, approaching the bed. He was rather handsome and for some reason she didn’t seem to be afraid of him.</p><p>“Who are you?” Amelia asked, feeling her eyes start to get heavy. But she fought to keep them open.</p><p>“You’ll find out, one day”, he said softly. The man touched her face and Amelia’s eyes drifted shut. She opened them quickly but he was gone. The only thing that was left was a purple Amaryllis flower on the small table by the bed. Amelia heard movement at the foot of the bed, making her look over to see a female figure standing there, it looked like Bonnie.</p><p>“B-bonnie?” she questioned.  </p><p>“Not quite”, Emily said, moving closer.</p><p>Amelia frowned at her “who are you?” she asked.</p><p>“A friend”, Emily answered “now you must listen to me for is very important. I destroyed the crystal but there is still a way to open the tomb. You cannot let him do that. They need to stay locked up for everyone’s sake”.</p><p>“I don’t understand”, Amelia said, confused.</p><p>“You will”, Emily started to back away from the bed “just remember, the tomb must stay closed”. Before Amelia’s eyes, Emily vanished.</p><p>“That was…weird…” Amelia mumbled, her eyelids drooping closed.</p><p>On December the 12<sup>th</sup>, Amelia woke again and this time it was during Bonnie’s visit. The brunette startled her friend so badly that she screamed. “Amy! My god, you scared the crap out of me”, Bonnie exclaimed, pressing a hand over her chest, feeling her heart hammering away.</p><p>“Sorry”, Amelia said and then coughed “can I have some water?” she asked.</p><p>“Sure”, Bonnie replied. She poured Amelia a cup from the jug that was next to a handful of and handed it to her.</p><p>“Thanks”, Amelia said, taking a few sips “whats that for?” she questioned, nodding to the old book Bonnie had.</p><p>“It’s a grimoire…a witch spell book”, Bonnie explained “I brought it with me cos I needed your help with something. Actually I was just going to talk to you. I didn’t expect you to be awake”.</p><p>“Ok, but since I am, why don’t you tell what you need help with?” Amelia asked, patting the bed. Bonnie sat down, taking care not to jostle her friend.</p><p>“My Grams and I are going to help Damon open the door to this tomb that’s in the ruins of Fells Church”, Bonnie began.</p><p>“You can’t!” Amelia interrupted “Emily told me it had to stay closed”.</p><p>“You’ve seen her?” Bonnie asked surprised.</p><p>Amelia nodded “yeah, I have. Thought it was a dream until you mentioned the tomb”, she replied.</p><p>“What else did my ancestor tell you?” Bonnie questioned, highly interested that Emily had come to her.</p><p>“She just told me that I couldn’t let him open the tomb and that they had to stay locked up”, Amelia explained “I’m guessing Damon is the ‘he’ but I have no idea who the ‘they’ is”.</p><p>“27 vampires were locked into the tomb”, Bonnie stated.</p><p>“Oh…no wonder Emily wanted to keep it closed”, Amelia remarked “So why does Damon want to open it?”</p><p>“There’s someone in there he wants to get out, his girlfriend Katherine”, Bonnie answered “and this book will help us do it”, she patted the Grimoire on her lap.</p><p>“And you want me to help you and Grams to open it”, Amelia guessed.</p><p>“Well, I want to know if I <em>should </em>do it”, Bonnie admitted “I know whats at stake if I do. I also know that Elena’s life hangs in the balance too”.</p><p>“If you’re looking for an unbiased opinion, you’ve got the wrong girl”, Amelia pointed out “but…I’m guessing Damon isn’t going to stop until he gets Katherine” she sighed “alright, I’ll help you”.</p><p>“Thanks Amy”, Bonnie said, grateful.</p><p>“When are you supposed to be doing this?” Amelia asked.</p><p>“Tonight”, Bonnie replied.</p><p>“Well, I better get myself discharged before then”, Amelia said “mind going to get a doctor?”</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>“Easy does it”, Jeremy said as they entered the house, his arm around her waist, supporting her. Jenna followed after, Amelia’s crutches in her hands. Elena of course was no where to be found but none of them knew that she was currently with Damon Salvatore.</p><p>Amelia groaned as she sank down on the sofa. She wasn’t sure how she was going to help Bonnie later with her leg strapped into a Walking Boot. It was a bit better than a cast but still…it was going to make moving tricky. No to mention that her back was killing her. The pain was a dull ache at the moment, thanks to the medication she was on. But she knew how painful it’ll be when it wears off.</p><p>“Can I get you anything?” Jenna asked.</p><p>“A new back would be nice and a new leg”, Amelia joked.</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t manage that but I can brew a pot of tea or how about some ice cream?” Jenna suggested.</p><p>“I’d love some ice cream”, Jeremy said playing with Amelia’s crutches.</p><p>“Me too”, Amelia agreed.</p><p>“Ice cream it is then”, Jenna said and headed to the kitchen to grab some from the freezer.</p><p>Several hours later, Amelia had somehow managed to sneak out of the house which was by no mean feat when one leg was in a clunky boot and her back giving her grief. She met with Bonnie, Grams and Stefan and they went to the tomb hidden beneath the ruins of Fell’s Church.</p><p>“I see you got out of the hospital”, Elena sneered at Amelia when she and Damon joined them.</p><p>“Yes, I did”, Amelia said “thanks oh so much for visiting me”, she added with sarcasm “not”. Damon snorted at her sass while Elena glared at her.</p><p>“If you’re ready, Amy”, Grams spoke up, gaining her attention.</p><p>“As ready as I will be”, Amelia said. She moved into the circle of lit torches and took their hands. The trio closed their eyes and started to chant. Amelia could feel the magic thrumming through her veins and it felt exhilarating!</p><p>“What are they saying?” Damon asked not understanding what the trio of witches were chanting.</p><p>“Sounds Latin”, Stefan replied.</p><p>Elena shook her head “I don't think it's Latin”, she commented. The torches encircling the witches suddenly flared up causing Elena to clutch Stefan’s arm. The tomb door opened.</p><p>“It worked!” Bonnie said, relieved.</p><p>“Of course it worked”, Grams stated with a smile.</p><p>“We have some fires to build”, Damon said to Stefan who nodded.</p><p>“I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back”, Stefan promised, gently touching Elena on the shoulder. Elena nods once and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Grams to Elena and Amelia.</p><p>“You two ready?” he asked them.</p><p>“What?” the female’s chorused.</p><p>“You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?” Damon said to the Bennett witches before he grabbed Elena, holding her close “come Amy”.</p><p>“You want her, you’ll have to go through me”, Kira declared as she descended the stairs.</p><p>“And who the hell are you?” Damon demanded.</p><p>“I’m Amy’s friend”, Kira replied “and I know all about you, <em>vampire</em>”. She came to a stop in front of Amelia, arms folded. The teenager looked at her new friend a bit taken aback. How did she know about vampires? More importantly, <em>how </em>did Kira know where she was?</p><p>“Fine, I’ll just take in Elena”, Damon said, the newcomer having thrown him a little. Plus he just wanted to get into the tomb to find Katherine.</p><p>“Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down”, Grams threatened when Damon started toward the tomb door with Elena.</p><p>“You'll bring the walls down if I don't”, Damon shot back “You think I trust you?”</p><p>“As much as I trust you”, Grams said.</p><p>“Enough”, Elena all but snapped “Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go”. Damon took a torch from the circle and went into the tomb, pulling Elena along with him.</p><p>Literally a minute after they went in, Anna suddenly appeared. “Hey, you're not going in there!” Bonnie exclaimed, moving to block the vampire’s way.</p><p>“You think you can stop me?” Anna challenged, snatching up a small handheld torch.</p><p>“Bonnie...” Grams said and Bonnie stepped aside. Anna ran inside the tomb.</p><p>“Why did you let her go in?” Bonnie asked, turning to her grandmother angrily.</p><p>“Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are”, Grams said calmly.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Amelia asked.</p><p>“Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door”, Grams answered.</p><p> “That’s pretty clever”, Kira remarked.</p><p>“Speaking of clever, I like how you threw Damon of guard”, Amelia said “though I’d like to know how you knew we were here and how you knew about vampires”.</p><p>Kira sighed “that’s a conversation for later. It’s complicated and requires more time than we have now”.</p><p>Amelia was about to say something when Stefan suddenly made an appearance. “Where’s Elena?” he asked.</p><p>“Damon took her in”, Bonnie answered.</p><p>“What?!” Stefan exclaimed. He ran toward the entrance of the tomb but was stopped by Kira running over, grabbing his arm.</p><p>“If you go in, you’ll never come out”, she told him “there’s a seal preventing vampire’s from leaving”. Stefan looked at her then back at the tomb before he moved away. Knowing that he wasn’t going to run in, Kira let him go. Unfortunately the second he heard Elena scream, he was in the tomb in a flash.</p><p>“Stefan!” Bonnie cried starting toward the tomb when Grams blocked her “You can't just leave him in there, Grams!”</p><p>“He made his choice!” Grams told her.</p><p>“No. Here” Bonnie picked up the grimoire and looked desperately at her Grams “Just show me what to do. I'll do it”.</p><p>“The three of us aren’t strong enough”, Grams said.</p><p>“But you said Amy was strong!” Bonnie argued “you said you could feel it. Between the three of us, we <em>can </em>get that seal down”.</p><p>“Even if we could, there’s no guarantee that we could get it back up again”, Grams told her “no matter how strong some of us may be”, she added, glancing at Amelia.</p><p>“You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power”, Bonnie shot back “Help me or I'll do it alone”.</p><p>“No, you won’t”, Amelia said “I’m gonna help you”. Bonnie flashed her a grateful smile. Knowing that both her granddaughter and friend were so insistent in getting the seal down in order to save Stefan, Grams took the grimoire from Bonnie and started paging through it.</p><p>She was searching for the spell when Elena exited the tomb. “Elena, Stefan...” Bonnie started.</p><p>“He's right behind me”, Elena cut in. When Stefan made his appearance at the entrance but didn’t exit, it made Elena worried. Bonnie quickly explained about the seal and assured her best friend that they’d get it down as soon as possible.</p><p>Stefan disappeared into the depths of the tomb to look for his brother while Bonnie, Grams and Amelia linked hands again. Elena circled the trio impatiently as they chanted the spell to lift the seal. The torches flare up for the second time.</p><p>“I think it's working”, Elena said, Kira nodding in agreement. Then Anna made an appearance, her arm around her mother.</p><p>“Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him”, Anna assured Elena. The second she and her mother was gone, the torches began to falter.</p><p>“Bonnie, Amy, keep going!” Grams urged as they continued to chant “They better hurry”, she said to Elena.</p><p>“Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!” Elena called. Suddenly the torches extinguished and Elena rushes back into the tomb. Kira eyed the trio of witches worriedly seeing that none of them were faring too well. She was especially worried for Amelia as she only been out of hospital for a few hours. But there wasn’t anything she could do to help them while the spell was in progress. All she could do is stand there and hope they can hold out for Stefan, Damon and Elena to get out.</p><p>Bonnie gasped and keeled over “Oh my God. I can't!” she cried. Amelia on the other hand, screwed her face up at the throbbing that was starting in her head. <em>Maybe I left hospital too soon </em>she thought internally groaning. She gasped as she felt hands settle on her shoulders and rush of energy flooded through her.</p><p>“We lend you our power”, they said in unison. The torches flared up, taller and brighter than before. Grams, Bonnie and Amelia continued chanting. A minute later, Damon exited the tomb first followed by Elena and then Stefan. The tomb’s stone door closed with a crash.</p><p>Amelia gasped, opening her eyes and stumbling back. She suddenly felt drained and exhausted and would’ve if it wasn’t for Kira catching her. “Let’s get you home”, she said straightening up and putting an arm around her.</p><p>“No, I can’t go home”, Amelia mumbled, struggling to keep her eyes open.</p><p> “Yes, you can go home”, Kira said firmly “and once you’ve rested, I’ll explain everything”.</p><p>“Ok, ok”, Amelia agreed, tiredly.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Alright Kira, start talking”, Amelia said sitting down on her bed, propping her leg up “who and what are you?”</p><p>“You need to rest first”, Kira said. The brunette didn’t look so good. She was very pale and looked like she was about to pass out or throw up or probably both.</p><p>“Who and what are you, Kira?” Amelia repeated, trying to fight how tired and in pain she really was. She couldn’t rest until she got some answers. “Or is Kira even your name?”</p><p>Kira sighed and came to sit beside her “my name <em>is </em>Kira”, she confirmed “and I’m a Kitsune”, she said, her eyes turning orange-gold.</p><p>“Oh….” Amelia breathed and passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Balchelor Raffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Jenna asked, blocking Amelia’s way to the front door. When Amelia had woken, Kira was gone and a left a note telling her to meet her at the Falls where she’d explain everything.</p><p>“I’m going to meet a friend”, the teenager replied.</p><p>“Oh, no you’re not”, Jenna said, gently taking her by the shoulders and turning her around “you’re going back upstairs and resting”, she ushered a protesting brunette back up to her room “I shouldn’t have let you go out yesterday, not when you’d just gotten out of the hospital”.</p><p>“But…my friend…” Amelia started.</p><p>“Your friend can come here. <em>Later</em>”, Jenna said firmly “right now you need as much rest as possible”.</p><p>“You know, I’ve been in a coma for a month or so”, Amelia pointed out “so I’ve been ‘resting’ plenty”.</p><p>“Well, you’re going to get some more”, Jenna said making the teen groan loudly.</p><p>“Fine”, Amelia grumbled. She got into bed, pulling her covers over her.</p><p>“I know you don’t want to but let’s just take it easy for a few days, ok?” Jenna said softly “I just…don’t want to see you back in the hospital anytime soon”.</p><p>Amelia looked at her and felt guilty for complaining. Her Godmother was only doing what was best for her. “I’m sorry”, she mumbled.</p><p>“Its ok sweetheart”, Jenna said “do you want me to bring you anything? Tea, maybe?”</p><p>“Sounds good, thanks”, Amelia agreed.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute”, Jenna said and left the room. About a minute later, Jeremy walking into the room.</p><p>“How are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>“Kinda not wanting to be on bedrest but otherwise, I’m fine”, Amelia replied.</p><p>“I’m sure Jenna will let you go out in a day or so”, Jeremy said “in the mean-time, how about a movie day?”</p><p>“Sure”, Amelia answered.</p><p>“Great!” Jeremy said. He grabbed her laptop, hopped onto the bed and fired up Netflix.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>“I know I was supposed to meet you, I’m sorry”, Amelia said to Kira when she showed up a couple of hours later.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologise”, the Kitsune said “should’ve figured you wouldn’t be able to meet me given your injuries” the blackette perched on her bed “so I suppose you have about a million questions”.</p><p>“Pretty much”, Amelia admitted “what is a Kitsune?”</p><p>“It’s a Japanese fox spirit”, Kira explained “We’re said to be tricksters but I assure you that I won’t be doing anything of that kind as our mothers were really good friends”.</p><p>“Really? Small world”, Amelia said.</p><p>Kira smiled “yes, it is”, she agreed.</p><p>“So, what can a Kitsune do?” Amelia asked.</p><p>“We have several supernatural abilities, such as enhanced strength, speed, and agility; a natural aptitude for weaponry and combat, production of Foxfire; and accelerated healing”, Kira explained.</p><p>“What’s Foxfire?” Amelia questioned.</p><p>“Its magical energy that can manifest in the form of fire or lightening”, Kira replied “As I’m a Thunder Kitsune, mine is lightening”.</p><p>“Can I see?” Amelia asked.</p><p>“Probably better in a slightly open area”, Kira answered.</p><p>“Fair enough”, Amelia said. They spent the next hour or two chatting about several other things, including what she’d missed while in a coma.</p><p>Several days later, Amelia stood around in the Grill with several other people waiting for the Bachelor Raffle to start. She honestly didn’t have a clue why she was here. Her eyes flittered over to her Godmother. Oh, yeah. That’s why she was here. To give Jenna some support and keep her fingers crossed that she ‘won’ the new history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. Apparently, Jenna had a thing for him.</p><p>Amelia rubbed her temples. She really wished that she wasn’t so out of the loop. “You ok?” Kira asked, appearing at her side.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine”, Amelia replied “just wished I wasn’t so out of the loop all the time”.</p><p>“I’m sure it wont be like that for much longer”, Kira assured her.</p><p>“Hope so”, Amelia muttered. She was very lucky that the Kitsune was able to keep her up to speed on almost everything.</p><p>“Ladies and gentleman”, Carol spoke up, her voice echoing due to the microphone “the fundraiser is about to begin”.</p><p>Amelia  turned around to face the stage again and Elijah moved to stand next to her. They along with everyone else watched at the Mayor’s wife introduced the bachelor’s one by one. “Number 4, ‘Alaric Saltzman’. Wow. That's quite a mouthful”, Carol remarked “What do you do, Alaric?”</p><p>“I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High”, Alaric answered still somewhat uncomfortable to being in this situation.</p><p>“Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper”, Carol said to the crowd “What do you teach?” she asked Alaric.</p><p>“History”, Alaric replied.</p><p>“History”, Carol repeated “Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy”. Alaric glanced over at Damon, the vampire putting his hand up to his ear, sarcastically anticipating a response.</p><p>“Uh, well...” Alaric started when Carol pulls the microphone away.</p><p>“He's probably saving the best stories for his date”, she stated and then Carol said before she moved down the line to Damon “And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore”, she glanced down at the card in her hand “We don't have much on you”.</p><p>“Well, I'm tough to fit on a card”, Damon said.</p><p>“Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?” Carol questioned.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?” Damon turned to look at Alaric, the man copying his actions. “Yeah, 'cause I-- I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was -- Delicious. Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm”.</p><p>“Is he insinuating what I think he is?” Amelia asked Kira.</p><p>“I’m afraid so”, Kira replied.</p><p>“He could he do that to Alaric’s wife?” Amelia continued.</p><p>“Simple. He’s a monster”, Kira stated.</p><p>“I don’t think I want to be here anymore”, Amelia declared.</p><p>“I think I have a better place we can go”, Kira said and took her to the Falls.</p><p>Amelia let out a breath “yep. This is much better”, she said, leaning against the railing. As she looked at the water fall, she thought about everything that had happened. Salvatore brothers being vampires; a tomb full of them…who were now on the loose somewhere. There’s also the fact that both she and Bonnie are witches AND Kira is a Kitsune. Oh, not to forget that somehow Elena bloody Gilbert looks identical to the vampire that Damon had the hots for. “Why are things so complicated”, she griped.</p><p>“Tell me about it”, Kira said, hopping up onto the railing “but at least you’ve got me and Bonnie. Makes things a little easier”, she added, optimistically.</p><p>Amelia smiled at her “Yeah, it does”, she agreed “its not so bad when you have people to lean on” she glanced down at her hands “wish I was able to tap into my ‘power’ a bit more”. She’d been practicing with Kira’s help but apart from that one time she managed to light a candle, she didn’t have much luck. She could do with Bonnie’s help. Unfortunately she had no idea when she was coming back due to Grams passing away from over exertion.</p><p>Amelia couldn’t help feel pretty guilty about it. If only she had been stronger! Maybe used a bit more power…Grams wouldn’t have died. “Hey, stop that”, Kira said, sliding off the railing. She didn’t need to be a mind reader to know where Amelia’s thoughts had gone. “Grams’ death wasn’t your fault”</p><p>“It feels like it is”, Amelia sniffled, a tear rolling down her face. Kira put an arm around her, hugging the crying brunette.</p><p>“Its not your fault”, the Kitsune repeated softly.</p><p>---------------</p><p>The day she came back to school, Amelia found a purple flower inside her locker. She took it out, eyeing it curiously. She’d seen one of these before when she was at the hospital, right after that mystery man appeared. But she thought that was only a dream considering when she asked about it after finally waking up, both Jenna and Jeremy told her that there was no flower. However, here was another amaryllis, in her hand no less.</p><p>“Secret admirer?” a familiar voice spoke up from behind her.  Amelia turned around to see Bonnie standing there.</p><p>“Bonnie!” she said, happy to see her. The teenager stepped forward and hugged the fellow witch “I didn’t know you were coming back to school yet”, Amelia said, moving back.</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t going to and then I changed my mind”, Bonnie said.</p><p>“And how is everything?” Amelia  tentatively asked her.</p><p>“It’s been difficult but it’s getting better”, Bonnie answered honestly.</p><p>“That’s good”, Amelia  said. She wasn’t going to say any more on the matter as she knew constant questioning of someone who’d lost a loved one is never a good thing. She was all too aware of that fact having lost both of her parents. She glanced at her phone for the time “we better get going if we don’t want to be late for class”, Amelia  said. Bonnie nodded in agreement and the two of them started off down the corridor.</p><p>“So, who’s the secret admirer?” Bonnie asked.</p><p>“I don’t know”, Amelia replied “this is the first time…actually the second time I’ve gotten a flower. I’m not even sure how it got into my locker. Maybe by magic?”</p><p>“Stranger things have happened”, Bonnie said “how’s your back and leg?” she questioned nodding to the Walking Boot Amelia’s leg was strapped into.</p><p>“Still give me trouble from time to time but I think they’re getting better”, Amelia replied. The bell rang, causing the two of them to walk quicker so that they wouldn't be late for history.</p><p>Thankfully they reached Alaric’s classroom and settled down just before the teacher strolled in. He set his bag down by his desk, picked up the piece of chalk and jotted down some notes on the board. He turned around to face the class. “Ok, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders' Day”, Alaric said “Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War Two but hey what do I know?” he then noticed the Bonnie was sitting at the desk next to Amelia ’s “and it appears will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie. And welcome back Amelia, nice to have you in class” the pair gave him a small smile in response. “Alright, Founders Day. The First Founder’s Party took place on 24<sup>th</sup> September 1864 at the Lockwood Mansion….”</p><p>-----</p><p>The second class was over Bonnie hastily gathered up her things, Amelia  following suit. She’d seen how her friend was actively avoiding looking at Stefan. She could only guess that it was due to being told the tomb vampires had escaped therefore Grams had died for nothing.</p><p>They’d quite literally stepped outside to spent their free period in the fresh air when Elena called after them. Or more specifically, Bonnie. “Bonnie!”  </p><p>The pair turned to see Elena hastily approaching them “Hey”, Bonnie greeted.</p><p>“I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off”, Elena said to Bonnie, pointedly ignoring Amelia  “How are you? How's your family?”</p><p>“We're dealing, it's been hard”, Bonnie answered honestly “and I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner but I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and…honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back to Mystic Falls”.</p><p>“I hope that you understand why I called...I wanted you to know before you came home”, Elena said gently.</p><p>“I understand why. I just...shouldn't know”, Bonnie stated. And this was why she was trying to avoid Elena today, she wanted to talk about what happened. That was the last thing Bonnie wanted to do, hence why she was so grateful that Amelia  hadn’t said anything aside from asking if she was ok.</p><p>“I know it's been really hard...” Elena started.</p><p>“Elena, I don’t think Bonnie wants talk about it right now”, Amelia cut in “you of all people should know that”.</p><p>“Of course I understand. I just…” Elena tried again but this time she was interrupted by the arrival of Caroline.</p><p>“Bonnie! Thank god you're home!” the blonde said happily, hugging the black teen “I know we talked everyday but I missed you”, she added stepping back “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Better”, Bonnie replied giving her friend as genuine a smile as she could “You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy”.</p><p>“Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founders' court”, Caroline said “you too Amy”.</p><p>“I’d be happy to help”, Amelia  said.</p><p>“Great!” Caroline said in a chipper tone.</p><p>“The Founders' court?” Elena asked, confused “Did I miss something?”</p><p>“The Founders' court!” Caroline replied “You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it”.</p><p>Elena’s eyes widened as she remembered “Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago...I completely forgot”, the brunette admitted.</p><p>“So, are you dropping out then?” Caroline asked.</p><p>“I can't”, Elena replied.</p><p>“No?” Caroline questioned.</p><p>“Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter”, Bonnie explained. Amelia  reached up to touch her mother’s wedding ring that was hanging on the chain. Her mom had been the one who’d urged her to keep trying when ballet wasn’t going so well. They’d also done all sorts of mother-daughter things together…things she’d never be able to do ever again. A tear rolled down her face.</p><p>“Amy, you ok?” Caroline asked, she and Bonnie looked at her worriedly.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine”, Amelia  replied wiping the tear away “I just…need a minute…” and with that she quickly walked away from them, not wanting to break down in front of her friends. The brunette stopped by a random tree and sat down, her back resting against it. Amelia  dropped her head onto her knees and allowed the tears to fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Secret admirer revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you Jer”, Amelia said as she and Jeremy sat on his bed. After the meeting with Isobel went slightly awry, they had to go on like everything was normal which meant helping out with the float. Unfortunately, Alaric’s bitch of a wife decided to kidnap Jeremy to use him as leverage to get the Gilbert Device. She and Kira were kept out of the way by being incapacitated by one of Isobel’s vampire minions.</p><p>“Its not your fault Amy”, Jeremy said softly. He knew she would’ve helped if she could. The bedroom door opened and Elena walked in. “What do you want?” the teenaged male snapped at her. Elena was hardly in his good books for what she’d done to Amelia and for having Damon erase his memory.</p><p>“I wanted to talk”, Elena replied “I don’t know how much you’re aware of but there’s things that you need to know”.</p><p>“Oh, I’m aware of plenty”, Jeremy said, standing up, glaring at his sister “Amy told me everything. The vampires…witches…Kitsune’s… and of course Damon erasing my memory about what happened to Vicki”.</p><p>“Jeremy… I can explain. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry”, Elena said. She regretted making that decision but she felt it was for the best. She didn’t want to see him so crushed and hurt. Anger flooded through her as she fixed a furious look at Amelia. Jeremy shifted in front of the magically inclined brunette, blocking Elena’s view of her.</p><p>“Get out”, he ordered, his voice dangerously calm.</p><p>“Jer… I…” Elena started.</p><p>“Out now!” Jeremy shouted pointing towards the door. The brunette sighed but left anyway.</p><p>“Jeremy, I....just…” Elena tried again from the doorway.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me Elena”, Jeremy interrupted as he walked over “and don’t even think about hurting Amy. Or I will tell Jenna and everyone else how you tried to kill her by pushing her down the stairs” and with that he slammed the door in Elena’s face. He turned to Amelia “that felt good”, he admitted.</p><p>She smiled “I bet it did”, she agreed “so, what would you like to do now?”</p><p>“Well , after the day I’ve had, I think ice cream and Netflix is in order”, Jeremy replied.</p><p>Amelia got up from the bed “you fire up Netflix and I’ll get the ice cream”, she said.</p><p>“You gotcha”, Jeremy said getting his laptop from his desk. Amelia left the room and headed downstairs as quickly as she could with her walking boot still on her leg. She went into the kitchen where Elena stood, leaning against the counter, fixing the a glare at the 18 year old.</p><p>“You’ve ruined everything, you know”, she spat.</p><p>“By telling the Jeremy the truth, then yes I’m guilty of ‘ruining everything’ as you say”, Amelia shot back. She got out a couple of bowls, spoons and a tub of ice cream “now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got some binge watching to do”, she added.</p><p>Elena grabbed her arm as the brunette passed, almost making her drop the bowls and ice cream you’re going regret it Amy”, she growled.</p><p>“If you’re going to tell me to ‘watch my back’ save it”, Amelia said sharply “there no threat that you can say that’ll actually make me scared, Elena Gilbert” and with that she strolled out of the kitchen, leaving behind a fuming girl.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Several days later….</p><p>“Finally!” Caroline exclaimed, dramatically when she opened the door to reveal Amelia  standing there, bag in hand “I’ve been waiting for ages”.</p><p>“Sorry, I got a little held up”, Amelia  admitted, entering the Forbes home. She and Kira had been spending more time together  to avoid Elena. While she wasn’t afraid of the teen, she wasn’t too keen on spending more that 5 minutes with her. “So what does Miss Mystic Falls want her hair to be like while she’s waving to the populace on her stunning Gone With The Wind float?” the brunette asked as Caroline led her to her bedroom.</p><p>“Southern classic elegance to match the float”, the blonde answered.</p><p>“Scarlett O’Hare”, Amelia nodded “that would suit you since you channel her almost daily”. Caroline sat down at her vanity where Amelia got to work. Several minutes later she’d styled the blonde’s locks into a do worthy of a southern lady.</p><p>“I love it Amy”, Caroline said, as Amelia  held up a small mirror to show her the back of her head.</p><p>“I’m glad”, the brunette said “now, you do…” she trailed off when her phone went off “sorry”. Amelia  took out her phone and smiled when she saw the ID. “I’ll be back in a sec”, she said to Caroline before starting out of the room. “Hey Kira, miss me already?” she teased. The teen waited, her smile dropping when she didn’t get answer from her friend “Earth to bad ass Kitsune?” she asked.</p><p>Amelia would’ve expected her to respond to that. But again, no response.  She hung up thinking that Kira had accidently pocket dialled her, not realising that it was the guy who’d rescued her a couple of years ago who had called her instead.</p><p>“Are you alright, Elijah?” Kira asked the Original who was just staring at the phone in his hand, his expression unreadable.</p><p>“Fine”, the vampire replied “she sounded…fine”.</p><p>“I did say she was”, Kira reminded him, taking her phone back “are you planning to see her?”</p><p>“Not yet”, Elijah replied “there’s some things I need to take care of first” he produced a flower from his pocket and handed it to her.</p><p>“I’ll find somewhere to put this where she’ll find it”, Kira promised, carefully putting it away.</p><p>“Thank you, Kira for everything you’ve done in looking after her”, Elijah said “I really do appreciate it”.</p><p>“I know you do”, the Kitsune said with a smile “well, I best be off. Got a flower to hide in an obvious spot and then a friend to track down before the parade starts”.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Amelia  walked along the street, smiling at the festivities of Founder’s Day. The parade had gone off without a hitch and now came the night’s celebrations. She pushed the amaryllis flower that she had tucked into her hair having felt it slip a little. She was really surprised to have found one sitting one a bench with a tag that had her name on it. It was the third such flower that she had seen which made her start to wonder if she did have a secret admirer. Not that she wouldn’t mind if it were true.</p><p>Amelia pulled out her phone when she heard it ring and she let out a small laugh when she saw the ID was Kira. “Is this your pocket calling or you?” she teased as she answered it.</p><p><em>“No, its me”</em>, Kira assured her <em>“sorry about earlier, didn’t mean to pocket dial you”</em>.</p><p>“It’s ok”, Amelia said “where are you?” she asked “thought I would’ve seen you at the parade”.</p><p><em>“I had something I needed to do but I’m free now. The Grill, 5 minutes?” </em>Kira suggested.</p><p>“Sounds I good, I’ll…” she trailed off when she felt funny.</p><p><em>“Amy, you ok?” </em>Kira asked.</p><p>“No I…” the brunette broke away when a piercing pain shot through her head causing her to cry out.</p><p>
  <em>“Amelia ! What’s happening?!” </em>
</p><p>“My head! Its killing me!” Amelia  screamed, dropping to her knees, clutching her head and her phone fell to the floor in the process. The ruckus she was causing caught the attention of one of the patrolling deputy.</p><p>The teenager could only but watch in agony was he strode up to her and stabbed a syringe of vervain into her arm. Even though the herb didn’t affect her like it would if she were a vampire, the act was enough to make her pass out. The deputy hauled Amelia  up and dragged her away, all the while Kira was still shouting on the phone.</p><p>On the way to the building belonging to Grayson Gilbert, the deputy was bowled over by a rather pissed off Kira. The Kitsune scooped up the unconscious teenager and hurried away.</p><p>------</p><p>Elijah sat by Amelia’s bedside rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. “I’m so sorry, love”, he said quietly. He never should have left. He should’ve stuck around, especially when Kira had told him about that supernatural goings on in the town and that Amelia had somehow gotten involved with.</p><p>“You best get going”, Kira said when the 18 year old started to stir “this isn’t the best time for you to meet”.</p><p>“Probably not”, Elijah reluctantly agreed. He got up from the chair and headed to the bedroom door, he stopped at the doorway, turning back to look at Amelia.</p><p>“She’s going to be fine”, Kira assured him “I’ll look after her”.</p><p>“I know you will”, Elijah said and then left the room. Moments later, Amelia opened her eyes.</p><p>“What was that noise?” she mumbled “it was bloody awful”.</p><p>The Kitsune shrugged “I have no idea”, she admitted “I heard it too. And aside from you and me, the only other people to be affected were vampires”.</p><p>“The only thing that could’ve harmed vampires was the Gilbert device but I was told that Bonnie made it powerless”, Amelia said.</p><p>“Unless she just pretended to do so”, Kira commented “and honestly? I wouldn’t blame her either. There may be good vamps in this town but there are…sorry were a number of bad ones. I really think the question of the hour is, why did it affect you?”</p><p>“I have no idea”, Amelia  admitted “I’m not a vampire. I’m just a human who can do magic”.</p><p>“Maybe it was your magic then”, Kira guessed though deep down she suspected it was due to the girl’s reincarnated status than her being magically inclined. She had been aware of how unique her friend actually was right from the first meeting.</p><p>“Perhaps”, Amelia mumbled rubbing her head. Suddenly her phone rang, it was Matt. “Hey Matt, what’s…” she trailed off when the young man interrupted with the very bad news “oh my…” she sat bolt upright “I’m on my way”. The brunette hung up and started to get up out of bed, very nearly falling out of bed as she momentarily forgot about the walking boot still on her leg. Kira was quick to catch her. “Thanks”, Amelia said.</p><p>“You’re welcome”, the Kitsune said, straightening her up.</p><p>“Now, lets get to the hospital”, Amelia declared and walked hastily towards the door.</p><p>------------</p><p>Amelia and Kira hurried through the hospital wanting to get to Caroline’s room as soon as possible. “Matt, how is she?” Amelia asked as she approached the boy.</p><p>“Not good”, Matt replied.</p><p>“What happened?” Kira questioned.</p><p>“We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got...this migraine or something…” Matt explained.</p><p>“Just like me”, Amelia muttered.</p><p>“… and he lost control of the car and...I thought that Caroline was fine and then...and then she wasn't so...” Matt finished “I don’t know what I’m gonna do Amy. I can’t lose her”.</p><p>Amelia touched his arm “Caroline is going to be ok”, she said softly “she’s a fighter”. Matt looked at her really hoping that she was right. “I have to go but let me know how it goes with Caroline”, the brunette said.</p><p>“I will”, Matt promised. Amelia gently squeezed his arm before she left with the Kitsune.</p><p>“I have to go Amy but I’ll talk to you later”, Kira suddenly said as they walked away from the hospital.</p><p>“Oh, ok”, Amelia said a bit disappointed. She had hoped to have Kira around for a little bit due to Caroline’s condition. Kira rubbed her arm and then headed off in the other direction. Amelia sighed and went to the one place that always made her feel slightly better: the Falls.</p><p>When she got to her favourite place, she grasped the railing, tears rolling down her face. “She’s gonna be fine”, she mumbled “Caroline is strong, she <em>will </em>be fine”. Amelia pushed away from the railing, taking several deep breaths and wiping away the tears. As she looked at the rushing water and she felt calmer. Couple of minutes later, she heard someone approach. “Hey K-“ Amelia trailed off when she saw a man standing there, a man that looked awfully familiar “you’re not Kira”, she stated.</p><p>“No, I’m not”, Elijah confirmed.</p><p>“Have we met before?” Amelia asked “I can’t put my finger on it…there’s just something about you…” her eyes widened when he took an amaryllis out “you’re the man of my dreams…” she breathed, not meaning it to come out the way it did but she couldn’t help it. She knew where she’d seen him before, the first night she woke in hospital after Elena pushed her down the stairs.</p><p>Elijah smiled “Well, I don’t know about that”, he said and stepped forward, holding the flower out “I’m Elijah Mikaelson and I’m your secret admirer”. Amelia tentatively took the amaryllis from his hand, staring at him in astonishment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Damon snaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y-you’re my secret admirer?” Amelia stammered, hardly daring to believe that the handsome man she’d seen in the hospital, the one she so obviously imagined…was real AND was her secret admirer.</p><p>“Yes I am”, the Original confirmed.</p><p>“Why?” the teenager questioned “I’m nothing special”, she added with a mumble, looking down.  </p><p>“Now I know that isn’t true”, Elijah said “Amelia”, he added softly, making her glance up at him “you <em>are </em>special”.</p><p>“I-I don’t think so”, Amelia said shaking her head.</p><p>“Trust me, you are”, Elijah assured her. Seeing that he seemed so sure of himself, Amelia managed a small smile. She turned to face the waterfall.</p><p>“This is my favourite place in Mystic Falls”, she remarked “so relaxing. I come here after every run and whenever I just need somewhere to go” she sighed “it’s like my little safe haven” she glanced at him “sorry, I can’t help but shake this feeling like we’ve met before. I had this accident a few weeks back…” Amelia’s eyes drifted down to her leg strapped in the walking boot. Elijah followed her gaze, his jaw clenching at her injury. Kira had mentioned that she’d fallen down the stairs and that it wasn’t an accident. Whomever was responsible was going to wish they’d never tried to kill her when he finally got his hands on them. Nobody harms his beloved and gets away with it. Nobody.</p><p>“And while I was in hospital…did you come visit?” the brunette questioned bringing his attention back to her.</p><p>Elijah shook his head “No, I didn’t”, he replied. He felt bad about lying to her but it was better for her to think it was a dream instead.</p><p>“Oh, guess it was just a dream then”, Amelia said, a tiny bit disappointed. She’d hoped it wasn’t a dream, that she had actually met him before but seems like it wasn’t the case. “Still…dream aside, I feel like I’ve known you for a thousand years”, the teenager admitted and then laughed “I’m sorry, it sounds stupid”.</p><p>“I don't think it's stupid at all”, Elijah said “Sometimes you meet someone and you just connect with them immediately”.</p><p>“Yeah…” Amelia agreed “it does”.  Their conversation was cut short when she got a call from the last person she ever wanted to hear from. “What the bloody hell do you want?” the brunette snapped, walking away from Elijah.</p><p><em>“I need you to come home”, </em>Elena stated.</p><p>“Why on Earth would I do that?” Amelia demanded.</p><p><em>“She’s here. Katherine’s is here”</em>, Elena told her.</p><p>“Shit”, Amelia cursed “I’ll be right there” and with that, she hung up. The teenager walked back to Elijah, unaware that he’d heard everything. “I have to go, something has come up at home”, she told him “but I would like to see you again”.</p><p>“I’d like that very much as well”, Elijah said, smiling at the prospect in seeing his beloved again.</p><p>“Do you have a phone?” Amelia asked.</p><p>“Uh, yeah I do”, the Original replied taking it out. The teenager took it from him.</p><p>“There you go”, she said, popping her number into the device “we can now stay in touch”. Amelia handed the phone back to him.</p><p>“Be careful”, Elijah said when she started to walk away.</p><p>“I will”, Amelia promised.</p><p>----------------</p><p>By the time the brunette had gotten to the house, Kathrine wasn’t there but the two Salvatore brothers were. “What happened?” she asked “Where’s Katherine?”</p><p>“She tried to trick me that she was Elena and then split when I wasn’t fooled”, Stefan explained. He turned to his brother “though she said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?”</p><p>“She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight”, Damon replied.</p><p>“I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore”, Elena said entering the room “see you finally turned up”, she added to Amelia.</p><p>“Oh, so sorry I couldn’t arrive sooner. Not all of us have vampire speed”, the brunette sassed “anyway, since Katherine has been invited in, she can come and go as she pleases. So what are we do going to about  it?”</p><p>“Move”, Damon deadpanned.</p><p>Amelia shot him an unimpressed look while Elena muttered “Very helpful, thank you”.</p><p>“Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans”, the older Salvatore stated.</p><p>“Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process”, he looked pointedly at his brother “What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?”</p><p>“To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We...kissed”, Damon admitted.</p><p>Elena raised her brows, incredulously “And you thought it was me?” she questioned.</p><p>“What do you mean you kissed?” Stefan repeated.</p><p>“Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go” Damon puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon did the same, standing next to Elena. “ Don't be obvious, Stefan”</p><p>Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena moves between them “Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me”, she glanced at the other vampire “I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys”.</p><p>“I hate to agree with her but she’s right”, Amelia spoke up “sibling rivalry isn’t going to help matters when Elena’s evil double is running around Mystic Falls”.</p><p>“We need to talk to John. He must know something since Katherine tried to kill him”, Elena declared.</p><p>Damon scoffed loudly “She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know”, he warned the teen.</p><p>“No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel”, Stefan agreed “Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk”.</p><p>“I've got a better idea”, Damon said.</p><p>“What's that?” Elena asked.</p><p>“I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you”, Damon answered. He started toward the hall when Elena said</p><p>“Is that smart?”</p><p>Damon turned back “If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move”, he explained.</p><p>“Yeah? And then what?” Stefan demanded.</p><p>“Stake her, rip her head off…maybe Sabrina here could use her witchy woo and burn her. I dunno but it’ll be something poetic”, Damon said.</p><p>“This is not going to end well”, Amelia mumbled, watching him leave. She excused herself and headed upstairs. She needed some time to process everything that had happened that day.</p><p>Amelia sat on her bed, purple amaryllis flower in hand. She had a secret admirer, a handsome one at that. “I’m not special”, she murmured “so why did he choose me?”</p><p>“Cos he likes you”, Kira said, startling her “sorry, didn’t mean to scare you”. The Kitsune sat down on the bed next to her.</p><p>“Its ok I should be used to it by now”, Amelia said “and why would Elijah like me? I’m just…me”.</p><p>Kira lightly laughed “Oh, Amy. You’re more special than you realise”, she said.</p><p>“I don’t see it”, the teenager mumbled, looking down at the flower.</p><p>“You will, one day”, Kira assured her.</p><p>“Maybe”, Amelia said “if Katherine doesn’t kill us all first”.</p><p>Kira stiffened “Wait, Katherine was in this house?” she questioned “Amy…if she was invited in…”</p><p>“I know. She can get in whenever she wants”, Amelia interrupted “is there anything we can do to stop her? I dunno, revoke the invite?”</p><p>“I’ve not heard of it being done”, Kira admitted “all I can say is that you need to keep vervain on hand and start learning to her conjure fire. I’ll see if I can find out whether it’s possible to revoke the invitation given to a vampire”.</p><p>“Thanks Kira”, Amelia said. The Kitsune nodded and left the room.</p><p>------------------</p><p>The next night Amelia was surprised to see Damon sitting on her bed. “What are you doing in my room?” she asked.</p><p>“Just doing my part in the neighbourhood watch”, Damon replied and she raised a brow. He sounded a tad drunk.</p><p>“Why aren’t you doing that in Elena’s room?” Amelia asked, folding her arms.</p><p>“Had enough of doppelgänger hijinks for a while”, the vampire explained and the 18 year old nodded, making an ah noise.</p><p>“Well, I’m about to go to bed so I’d very much appreciate it if you go away”, the brunette said. she made for the bed but Damon was quick to grab her wrist.</p><p>“I don’t think you want me to leave. I think you want me to stay”, he said. He leant forward as if to kiss her but Amelia managed to pull her wrist out of his grip.</p><p>“You’re drunk”, she stated, backing up a little to put some distance between them.</p><p>“So?” Damon questioned “I want you, Amy”.</p><p>“No you don’t. You’re drunk. And you’re upset by the whole Katherine/Elena thing”, Amelia stated.</p><p>“You can make my feel better”, Damon said, closing the gap between them, grasping her arms tightly.</p><p>“Damon, let go!” Amelia shouted.</p><p>Jeremy who’d heard the commotion, appeared in the doorway. “Let go of her!” he ordered, running into the room. He tried to go for Damon but vampire pushed him away, shoving him against the wall.</p><p>“Damon stop it!” Amelia exclaimed when he started to choke the boy.</p><p>“Ever wondered how you could’ve shut out all that pain over Vicki’s death?” Damon asked, ignoring Amelia “It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!”</p><p>The brunette screamed as he snapped Jeremy’s neck. Amelia glared at Damon, her hands curling into fists. Suddenly he cried out, dropping to his knees, clutching his head as an agonising pain went through it. “I should kill you”, Amelia said angrily, tears running down her face “but I won’t. Instead I want you to suffer knowing that you’ve messed it up big time cos when Elena finds out about this, she’ll <em>hate </em>you. Now get out”. She watched him leave before sinking to the floor next to Jeremy, carefully placing his head in her lap “Oh Jer”, she whispered “I’m so sorry” that was when she noticed the ring that John had given him, the one that supposedly can bring you back to life “I really hope it works”, she murmured.</p><p>She wasn’t waiting very long until the younger teen gasped awake. “He killed me! Damon killed me!” Jeremy exclaimed, sitting bolt upright.</p><p>“I know”, Amelia said softly, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly “I know”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>